As is known, salmon and crawfish are considered in the food market particularly valuable sea products, owing to their meat delicacy and, in particular, owing to their unmistakable flavour which is highly appreciated in gastronomy.
The preservation of these products, however, is affected by serious problems due to the quickly perishable nature of their meat.
Prior methods which have been found partially valid are the so-called deep-freezing of the fresh meat or a partial cooking of salmon or crawfish, or their preservation by canning and pasteurizing or sterilizing steps.
However, the above mentioned prior preserving methods greatly reduce the characteristic flavour of this valuable meat which looses a substantial portion of its gastronomic value.
Attempts to provide flavoured salmon or crawfish compositions have not been found to provide satisfactory results.
For example, it is possible, by using suitable analysis methods, to detect the main chemical components of the flavour of fresh salmon and crawfish, but a synthetic flavour prepared by mixing the individual chemical components determined by synthetic methods has not been found satisfactory since, probably, this synthetic flavour does not include also those traces of other unidentifiable chemical components which, on the other hand, form an integrating part of the flavour "bouquet"; moreover, prior synthetic methods for providing salmon and crawfish flavour provided a very expensive product the cost of which is much greater than the cost of fresh salmon and crawfish.